fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT)
|-|Adult Goku= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Kid Goku= |-|Super Saiyan (GT)= |-|Super Saiyan 2 (GT)= |-|Super Saiyan 3 (GT)= |-|Super Saiyan 4 (GT)= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. This version of Goku is from the GT Timeline, a alternate timeline where Beerus never woke up and never sought out the Super Saiyan God legend. Therefore, Dragon Ball Super never happened. This Goku experienced the events of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and the DBZ Movies. After the end of the Kid Buu Saga, ten years of peace passed and allowed Goku to meet Uub, the reincarnation of Kid Buu, to begin training him. The two spent the next five years training on Kami's Lookout. At the end of the five years, Uub had become as powerful as Kid Buu and Goku had raised his base level up to the same level. However, Pilaf and his gang accidentally make a wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls to turn Goku into a child again. While he doesn't lose any power, making a wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls scatters them across the galaxy and destroys whatever planet the wish was made on if they aren't returned within the year. Therefore, Goku, Trunks, and Pan set out on a year-long quest to return them and eventually do. In Dragon Ball GT, it is revealed that the Saiyans had a hated enemy in another race known as the Tuffles. A Tuffle scientist named Dr. Myuu managed to build a life form called Baby to exact his revenge. Baby takes over the planet Earth and defeats Goku by possessing Vegeta. Goku achieves Super Saiyan 4 to defeat Baby and uses the form in later sagas to defeat even greater foes like Super 17 and the Shadow Dragons. Eventually, against Omega Shenron, Goku gathers a Universal Spirit Bomb from all the universe and uses it to destroy Omega. Afterward, Goku takes responsibility for his own actions that led in part to the Dragon Balls' misuse and corruption and absorbs all of them inside himself and fuses with Shenron. This restores him to his adult state and allows him to leave the universe striving for greater heights to his power. He makes an appearance 100 years later to give his descendant Goku Jr. advice and grant a wish, proving that he had truly become immortal. Goku was created by Akira Toriyama in 1984. Powers and Stats Key: Baby Saga | Super 17 Saga | Shadow Dragon Saga | Hero's Legacy Tier: 3-B | 3-B | 3-A | 2-C Name: Son Goku / Kakarot Epithets: None Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 54-55 (physically 12-13) in Dragon Ball GT, 153 (physically 46) in Hero's Legacy Race: Saiyan Classification: Shenron Dragon Balls Fusee, Former Dragon Team Leader, Z-Fighter, Martial Artist Alignment: Neutral Good Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Immortality Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan 4) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (fought against and defeated Super 17) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Power scaling to Syn Shenron) | Universe level+ (with the Universal Spirit Bomb) | Multiverse level+ (after training for 100 years) Speed: Supremely FTL+ Durability: Multi-Galaxy level+ (Same as attack potency) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Super Saiyan 4) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Power scaling to Syn Shenron) | Universe level+ (survived Omega Shenron's Negative Karma Ball) | Multiverse level+ (after training for 100 years) Lifting Strength: Class G Range: Universal (Can sense and teleport anywhere across the universe) Stamina: Very High in base form and Super Saiyan, Average-High with Super Saiyan 2 and 3, Very High in Super Saiyan 4 (form has perfect energy balance) Mental Capacity: Gifted (Can learn fighting techniques by simply seeing them) / Low Telepath Fighting Experience: Class A-7 (100+ Years / Basic Martial Arts, Roshi Training, Korin Training, Kami Training, King Kai Training, Yardrat Training, Metamoran Training) Standard Equipment: ''' Power Pole, Nimbus Cloud, 7 Earth Dragon Balls '''Weaknesses: None notable Skills and Abilities 'Powers' Saiyan Physiology: As a Saiyan, Goku possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to the strongest levels through years of rigorous training. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a Saiyan, Goku possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift the largest and heaviest man-made structures. *'Superhuman Speed:' Goku can move and react faster than light speeds and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him to travel great distances in short periods of time. In battle, he can move so fast that everything else is frozen around him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Goku's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all Earthling-made weapons. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he does have limits. Other beings as powerful as himself can hurt and potentially kill him. Also, to properly access his body's durability, Goku must be concentrating or powered up. If he is not, bullets have been shown to leave marks on his skin and an ordinary energy gun shot was capable of piercing and almost killing him. **'Heat Resistance:' Thanks to his Saiyan biology, Goku possesses an extremely high resistance to heat. This was first seen when he was able to calmly relax in the boiling hot saunas of Princess Snake's palace. As the years went by, his resistance to heat only increased, as he was able to fall through the Earth's atmosphere without burning up from the high-speed descent and skirt over lava. However, it is implied that this resistance has a limitation, as both lava and the Sun have given Goku trouble in the past. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Thanks to his physiology and willpower, Goku is capable of exerting himself well past his limitations. Even if wounded or fatigued from using techniques or transformations that cost a lot of his energy, he has shown that he can keep fighting an opponent. Goku has even shown the capability of recovering stamina in a fight while in his base and Super Saiyan forms. However, Super Saiyan 2 and beyond seem to drain him still. **'Powerful Lungs:' Thanks to his physiology, Goku possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere of a planet. However, like all Saiyans, Goku cannot breathe in space. *'Superhuman Senses:' Goku is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons and keep up with the incredible combat speeds of his opponents. As a Saiyan, Goku also has enhanced senses of smell and taste. He has used his sense of smell in fights before to detect opponents. Dragon Physiology: After fusing with Shenron and absorbing the Dragon Balls, Goku became a Saiyan/Dragon Hybrid. In this form, he is capable of traversing different dimensions like Heaven and Hell under his own power and is presumably much more powerful physically. *'Immortality:' As shown in Dragon Ball GT: Hero's Legacy, Goku cannot age and will presumably live forever. It is unknown if this immortality extends to him never being killed, but he certainly has eternal youth. *'Wish Granting:' As shown in Dragon Ball GT: Hero's Legacy, Goku can grant wishes, as he granted Goku Jr's wish, even though he hadn't collected all seven Dragon Balls. Combat Genius: Goku is able to prepare ingenious strategies when it comes to fighting. On more than one occasion, he was able to defeat opponents he was no match at first by using the correct tactics. In addition, Goku himself has stated and proved that techniques used against him cannot work more than once, because he can adapt to them and find their weak points. 'Techniques' Physical Techniques: *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper:' In the original version, the user shouts "Jan Ken", then a name corresponding to the attack: "Gu", equals rock and will be a strong punch. "Chyoki", equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. "Pa", equals paper and will be an open palm strike. *'Full-Nelson:' The user puts their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. *'Dragonthrow:' The user grabs his opponent's arm, leg, tail, or antenna, then he spins and throws them away. Mental Techniques: *'Mimicry:' Goku is capable of instantly learning techniques performed by other fighters after seeing them only once. He most famously learned Master Roshi's Kamehameha (who took him 50 years to develop), as well as other techniques such as the Drunken Fist and the Afterimage Technique. *'Telepathy:' A way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. During his time with King Kai, Goku learned this ability and taught himself how to read the minds of others by placing his palm on their head. Movement Techniques: *'Afterimage Technique:' An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. Goku can use it to leave dozens of images behind. *'Flight:' The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. However, as a Saiyan, Goku already possesses the innate ability to fly, which later in adulthood, he'd show complete master over. *'Instant Transmission:' A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate and sense where he wants to go. However, if extra time is taken, the technique can be performed without this gesture. Supportive Techniques: *'Ki Sense:' The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Goku acquired the ability after drinking the Ultra Divine Water but was unable to use it to home in on an opponent's location until he trained with Mr. Popo. He can also hide his ki to prevent someone else from sensing his, even making him appear much weaker than he actually is. This is useful for getting opponents to underestimate him. *'Ki Transfer:' Goku can grant some of his energy to anyone to restore some of their energy. He has even used this to seemingly heal a bird with his Super Saiyan power. *'Telekinesis:' A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Goku has used this on smaller objects and projectiles. *'Solar Flare:' The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Energy Techniques: *'Ki Blast:' The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam:' The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. *'Energy Wave:' A ki blast wave. *'Kiai:' A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shock waves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. **'Spirit Shot:' A two-handed energy technique in which the user stretches their arms out and blows the opponent(s) away with dual Kiai blasts. **'Invisible Eye Blast:' A Kiai technique shot from the eyes. *'Explosive Wave:' A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave:' A more powerful energy explosion than Explosive Wave that extends outward far beyond the user. *'Energy Shield:' A technique used to generate a ki shield around the user to protect them from attacks. *'Kamehameha:' Goku's signature attack. A powerful blue energy wave fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has since invented numerous variations: **'Continuous Kamehameha' Goku fires multiple one-handed Kamehamehas from both hands, inflicting a great deal of damage. **'Bending Kamehameha:' A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. **'Twin Dragon Shot:' A double energy sphere controlled version of the Kamehameha. Goku first used this against Frieza while hiding underwater to distract the tyrant. **'Super Kamehameha:' An advanced and far more powerful version of the Kamehameha. **'Kaio-ken Kamehameha:' – A combination of the Kaio-Ken and Super Kamehameha that inflicts extreme damage depending on what Kaio-Ken level he is using for the attack. **'Warp Kamehameha:' A combination of the Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha. **'True Kamehameha:' A more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. **'10x Kamehameha:' A far more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha that is red in color instead of blue and 10x stronger any other version while in his Super Saiyan 4. *'Destructo Disc:' A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. Copied from Krillin. *'Spirit Bomb:' Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Its level of power is dependent on the amount of life present on the planet. **'Fusion Spirit Bomb:' A normal Spirit Bomb formed with the energy gathered and then granted to someone else to use it. **'Large Spirit Bomb:' A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, in which Goku stores the energy in the form of a giant light blue energy sphere in the sky. Goku gathers energy for this attack across an entire star system. **'Instant Spirit Bomb:' A combination of the Instant Transmission and Spirit Bomb. **'Super Spirit Bomb:' A larger and more powerful version of the Large Spirit Bomb, which is directly powered by the energy of intelligently sentient beings. Goku needs them to raise their hands voluntarily to accumulate their energy. **'Universal Spirit Bomb:' The final and most powerful version of the Spirit Bomb that draws its phenomenal power from energy sources across an entire universe. Goku used this to destroy Omega Shenron. Like the Super Spirit Bomb, contributors to this Spirit Bomb must willingly give their energy by raising their hands into the air. *'Dragon Fist:' Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Goku's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole. **'Super Dragon Fist:' The technique described above used in Goku's Super Saiyan forms (usually Super Saiyan 4). This technique can also be used after absorbing a Spirit Bomb for increased power. **'Super Dragon Twin Fists:' A two-handed version of the Super Dragon Fist with double the power. Combination Techniques: *'Kaio-Ken Finish:' First, Goku charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Goku quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Kaio-Ken Attack:' Goku powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Goku flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Meteor Combination:' First, Goku charges at the opponent and elbows them away. Then, he attacks the opponent with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to their stomach. When the opponent lays on the ground paralyzed, Goku jumps up in the air and fires a Super Kamehameha down at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Meteor Smash:' Goku punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent away and flies after them to right hook kick them in their face. Finally, Goku axe kicks the side of the opponent's head, knocking them away and inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Dragon Hammer:' A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. He fires the Kamehameha to stun his opponent first and then charges through the beam with Dragon Fist to destroy them. Transformations: *'Kaio-ken:' A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. **'Kaio-Ken x2:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x2 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Nappa. **'Kaio-Ken x3:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x3 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. **'Kaio-Ken x4:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x4 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Vegeta. **'Kaio-Ken x10:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x10 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Frieza. **'Kaio-Ken x20:' Activating the Kaio-Ken to provide a x20 boost to the user's power, speed, and durability. First used by Goku against Frieza. *'Super Saiyan:' This form multiples Goku's base power by 50x his base power. It was a transformation achieved by Goku after witnessing Frieza murder his best friend, Krillin. Originally, it was a massive drain on the user's stamina, but Goku has since learned to stay in the form even while sleeping, negating the stamina drain entirely. *'Super Saiyan Second Grade:' The first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed by 75x the user's base power or 1.5x Super Saiyan. Goku never used the form in battle, opting to master the basic Super Saiyan form instead. *'Super Saiyan Third Grade:' The second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves and a 100x increase to base power or 2x from Super Saiyan. However, this form has a weakness in that the trade off for all that power is a decrease in speed, making the form easy to avoid. *'Super Saiyan Full Power:' – The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form, resulting in no stamina loss whatsoever to the user. *'Super Kaio-Ken:' A combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-Ken technique, briefly doubling Goku's power instantly. However, the technique is so dangerous it has the chance of automatically destroying his body. *'Super Saiyan 2:' The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance except the hair spikes up further and the user's aura is filled with electricity. The form must either be obtained through intense anger or intense training. The power output of this form is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all increase by 100x the user's base power and 2x their Super Saiyan form. However, the stamina of this form begins to become an issue again. Goku has since learned to mediate this flaw, proving he can fight in this form and regain stamina at the same time. It was originally learned by Goku in Other World. *'Super Saiyan 3:' The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. In this form, the user's hair grows long down their back and their aura is filled with even more electricity. The form must be obtained through intense training. The power output of this form is 400x the user's base power and 4x their Super Saiyan 2 form. However, while it grants quadruple the power, it drains the user's stamina at nearly the same rate, meaning this form cannot be utilized for very long. *'Super Saiyan 4:' A Saiyan transformation that is a different branch of transformation from the earlier Super Saiyan forms. This form can only be obtained by having a Saiyan Tail and transforming into the Great Ape after having achieved Super Saiyan, making the user a Golden Great Ape. If the user can reclaim his identity during the transformation, then they will become a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Goku has a wild mane of his original black hair with crimson fur covering his entire body and yellow irises. Along with increasing the user's strength, speed, and durability, the user gains a 4,000x increase to their base power (10x increase from Super Saiyan 3) and uses perfect conservation of the user's stamina, making it no less strenuous to maintain than a mastered Super Saiyan form. The form itself is so powerful that it can actually break a wish of the Black Star Dragon and grants 'Equipment' *'Power Pole:' A magical, seemingly indestructible length-changing staff that was owned and wielded by Goku for most of the Dragon Ball series. Its true purpose is to use its size-changing ability to travel from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout, but Goku uses it as a weapon. He has completely mastery over it and has used it on numerous occasions to defeat multiple weapon-wielding enemies. *'Flying Nimbus:' A magical, yellow cloud that serves as a way of transportation. Goku obtains the Nimbus from Master Roshi as compensation for saving Turtle and uses it to fly around at hypersonic speeds without using up any energy or being sensed by other people. If a Flying Nimbus is ever destroyed, Goku can just call out for another one and it will appear to him. GT Goku was last seen flying away on Nimbus in the last episode of Dragon Ball GT. *'7 Earth Dragon Balls:' As seen in Dragon Ball GT: Hero' Legacy, Goku can make the Dragon Balls appear and disappear whenever he wants to. They have no use for him anymore, as he has become the dragon itself, but they always reside inside him. 'Weaknesses' *'None notable:' After fusing with Shenron and absorbing the Dragon Balls, Goku became immortal and transcended the need for food and other life-sustaining products. Feats Explanations Current Power Levels: Base - 8.35 nonillion Super Saiyan - 16.7 nonillion Super Saiyan 2 - 66.8 nonillion Super Saiyan 3 - 668 nonillion Super Saiyan 4 - 13.3 decillion Gallery Trivia Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Z-Fighters Category:Dragon Team Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2